All about you
by Bulecelup
Summary: Seto Kaiba hanya tunduk kepada satu orang... Puppyshipping.


**Title: **All about you.

**Pair: **Puppyshipping. (Kaiba Seto/Jounouchi Katsuya)

**Rate: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Summary: **Seto Kaiba hanya tunduk kepada satu orang... Puppyshipping.

**© YUGIOH **belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Seperti yang kita kenal, Seto Kaiba adalah orang yang keras kepala. Dia paling tak bisa di kritik, harga dirinya tinggi, dan terlalu membanggakan ego-nya. Semua itu adalah sifat-sifat jelek yang dia miliki. Meskipun karena semua sifat itulah dia menjadi pimpinan dari Kaiba Corporation yang luar biasa sukses.

Seto Kaiba juga seorang _workaholic _stadium lanjut. Seakan-akan ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai teratas gedung _Kaiba Corporation_ telah menjadi rumah keduanya.

Dia bisa tinggal di kantornya lebih dari 3 hari, hanya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya bisa dia limpahkan kepada orang lain untuk di kerjakan. Duh, dia kan seorang CEO, punya banyak bawahan untuk mengerjakannya! Mengapa dia harus repot-repot mengerjakannya sendiri?

Biasanya kalau Kaiba sudah mulai mengurung diri di kantornya, Mokuba akan datang untuk '_menyelamatkannya_' dari sana.

Hanya Mokuba yang bisa menarik Kaiba keluar dari ruang kantornya yang luasnya hampir bisa di setarakan dengan lapangan sepak bola itu. Tak ada yang sukses menarik Kaiba keluar dari sana selain adik kecilnya sendiri.

Telah banyak orang '_mati_' untuk mencoba mengeluarkan Kaiba dari sana. Biasanya mereka akan langsung di pecat tanpa uang pesangon oleh sang CEO sendiri, karena telah berani menganggunya saat bekerja.

Dan kali ini, Kaiba kembali mengurung dirinya di dalam kantor. Dia tak keluar-keluar dari sana selama seminggu, menyibukan diri sendiri dengan pembangunan _Virtual World_ baru di dalam sana.

Para karyawan mulai khawatir dengan kondisi pemimpin mereka, yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup berjalan. Karena Kaiba sama sekali tak menjaga kondisi badannya jika sudah larut kedalam pekerjaannya.

Sialnya lagi, Mokuba yang biasanya akan membawa pulang Kaiba jika sudah mencapai _limit_, tidak berada di tempat pada saat ini. Dia tengah berada di belahan dunia lain bersama dengan Noa Kaiba.

Kini seluruh karyawan mulai ketakutan. Soalnya Kaiba mulai bertindak seenak jidatnya kalau terlalu banyak bekerja. Kaiba yang emang pada dasarnya ngeselin dan jutek jadi makin parah kalau _over limit._

Tapi ternyata, ada orang lain yang bisa meredam Kaiba selain Mokuba...

Jounouchi melenggang masuk kedalam ruangan milik Kaiba. Melihat betapa berantakannya ruangan itu. kertas berserakan dimana-mana, begitupun juga dengan kabel-kabel, layar monitor, perangkat besi...

Sementara yang punya tengah duduk di kursi agungnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Geez, kamu ini apa-apaan sih, mengurung dirimu di sini hanya untuk membuat ruangan ini berantakan seperti kapal pecah?" komentar Jounouchi. Dia sedikit menendang barang-barang yang menghalangi jalannya menuju ke meja Kaiba.

Kaiba menggerutu, "Aku tak butuh komentarmu, anjing kecil. Lagipula, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

Jounouchi berjalan ke samping tempat duduk Kaiba, dia menepuk pundak sang pemimpin, sebuah dengusan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku kemari untuk membawamu pulang. Kamu sudah bekerja terlalu lama, _Mokkie_ khawatir padamu."

Kaiba menatap Jounouchi dengan tatapan tajam. Untuk sesaat dia terdiam sambil mengamati Jounouchi, yang wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Ratapan itu selalu berhasil membuat Kaiba tersentuh. Dia memang tak bisa menang dari tatapan sendu milik Jounouchi yang ia cintai, entah mengapa dia selalu tunduk kepada omongan Jounouchi. Padahal dia yang lebih '_mendominasi_' di dalam hubungan mereka!

Kaiba lalu menghela nafas, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. Tangan Jounouchi masih melekat di pundaknya. "Baiklah, anjing kecil. Kau menang. Aku akan pulang."

Jounouchi tersenyum lebar, kemudian menarik tangan Kaiba untuk pergi bersamanya keluar dari ruangan yang di tinggali Kaiba selama lebih dari seminggu ini.

Diam-diam Kaiba tersenyum. Jounouchi memang bisa membuatnya diam dan tunduk. dia juga melakukannya dengan mudah, tak memerlukan paksaan maupun kekuatan.

Kaiba hanya membolehkan Jounouchi (_dan Mokuba_) untuk mengaturnya. Dan dia bersyukur dalam hati karena telah memilih orang yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: **"Moment", **_by: Vivian or Kazuma. _~Gundam SEED~)

**MATTGASM:**... _well... _Seto memang hanya membiarkan Jounouchi dan Mokuba untuk mengaturnya, ya kan?? OAO; (_secara gitu banyak hint di animenya...X,9_) aish, mengapa diriku cinta betul sama pair ini... =w=; thanks for reading, Live long and prosper!

**OMAKE: **judul "_All about you_" di ambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Mcfly._


End file.
